


The Earth Did, Technically, Move

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earth Did, Technically, Move

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=11) and someplace on LJ I lost track of.

Elizabeth had been surprised when Marcus Lorne turned up on Atlantis as John's second-in-command, but it seemed Fate was exercising its sense of humor at her expense. She'd stumbled over his name when they were introduced, because she hadn't expect that he'd be going by his first name. When John had given her an amused smile, she'd shot him a sour look.

She and Marcus - she should think of him as Evan now, she supposed - managed to avoid being alone together for all of three days. Of course, three days in, there _would_ have to be a crisis while John and his team were off-planet, which meant she _would_ have to spend several hours in her office reviewing the situation with Evan. Not to mention with Evan's shoulders, his sense of humor, and the subtle scent she breathed in if she accidentally leaned to close.

Or if he leaned too close on purpose. Bastard. The twinkle in his eyes every time she glared at him told her that.

Neither of them were the least bit unprofessional in public. No, it was _after_ the crisis was resolved that he showed up in front of the door to her quarters.

"Do I still get to call you Elizabeth?" asked Evan. He was leaning with one hand propped on the wall. Her whole body reacted to the sight the way it had in the Middle East.

"Not in public, you don't," she said, frowning. He wasn't bothered by that look at all. Of course. She jerked her head toward the inside of her room. Oh, what the hell? "Come in."

When the door slid shut behind him, Evan gave her a questioning look. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow, and Evan stepped closer, his hands sliding into her hair as he leaned in and kissed her. She twisted her hands in his black t-shirt - it was indecently tight, but she couldn't complain too much - and he didn't argue when she pushed him back against the wall.

Instead, he chuckled and pulled his head back enough to look her in the eye. "Been a while," he said, as he untucked her shirt and started to run his hand along the skin of her waist.

"It was _one night_," said Elizabeth. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling along with him, though. He always brought out her less serious side.

"The earth moved." He pulled her shirt off and it across the room, then kissed along the edge of her bra. She tried not to gasp as his thumb swept across her nipple.

"That's because there was an earthquake," said Elizabeth. Correcting him didn't stop her from unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down his legs. He was already hard, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as she stroked along his length.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." His hips jerked, and she saw it as he abandoned the idea of taking their time with this. Instead, he pushed her pants down without bothering to undo them, and slid his fingers into her panties. Elizabeth moaned. Spending so much time with him earlier had brought back memories that left her wet and needing to come.

Evan maneuvered her against the wall, dropped down to his knees, and pulled her pants the rest of the way off. Elizabeth kicked them out of the way as she met his eyes, dark and intense, staring up at her. "You're sure?" she asked him.

He didn't answer in so many words. The feel of his mouth on her, warm and wet as his tongue stroked along her, had Elizabeth clenching her hand into a fist. Her head thudded back into the wall as he slid two fingers inside. It didn't take long before she was biting her fist, trying to muffle the sound she was making as he wound her higher.

He curled his fingers, and Elizabeth's knees went weak as an orgasm rolled through her. She felt like she was barely keeping herself upright, but Evan wouldn't stop. She moaned again, her entire body shuddering through a second orgasm as Evan sucked harder, his tongue swirling around her clit as he stroked his fingers inside, pressing in just the right spot.

When she recovered, she saw Evan smirking at her before rubbing his hand across his face. "Think we're going to make it to the bed this time?" he asked.

Elizabeth frowned, but the force of her disapproval was blunted by the fact that she was mostly naked, and he'd just given her the best orgasm she'd had in a few years. "I'd say it's a pretty good bet."

\--end--


End file.
